


Where kisses might hurt and angels might fall

by Nightfade16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Burlesque, But it will also be hot, Candyman - Freeform, Creeper, Dancing, Depression, Eren belongs to Levi basically, Eren's a cheeky little shit, F/F, F/M, It will get sad, Like so so hot, Like so so sad, Loosely based off the movie Burlesque, M/M, Nightclub, Possessive Levi, Teasing, Tough lover, clubs, complicated relationship, performing, sad background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfade16/pseuds/Nightfade16
Summary: Eren, a young adult who used to have such a bright future, was suddenly broken and his life was thrown into chaos as tragic events struck. Seeing that his friend needs a break, Armin invites Eren to live with him in Melbourne. Armin suggests that Eren works at the Burlesque lounge where Armin is a waiter, unknowing that this opportunity will spark an old passion of Eren's; performing.This passion catches the eye of a wealthy and respected doctor, Levi Ackerman, who takes an obsessive interest in the young star.





	1. Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this story idea for like two years now and my best friend and I have been dabbling with ideas and plots for ages and now I've finally kicked my ass into gear and decided to start writing.  
> This is just a sort of sneak peek/prologue thing to let you guys know I'm working on something new. Lemme know what you think. And trust me when I say that there is more to this story than what I've lead on with this snippet.  
> Hopefully I will upload a first chapter soon.

The Jaeger family was loved by everyone. The father was a Doctor, the mother; a kindergarten teacher. They had two beautiful boys: Eren and Zeke. Zeke was grown and moved out of home, but Eren remained with his parents. Happy in his home.

They lived in a quiet town, in a peaceful street where they were known to all their neighbours with love and affection. They helped their neighbours when help was needed, they held BBQ's for the street where everyone was invited and they all loved music.

Eren's mother played piano and violin and his father played cello and guitar. As for Eren, well, he could play any instrument you put into his hot little hands. His favourites were guitar and violin; but he could play everything ranging from the harmonica and flute to drums and tambourines. He'd been taking lessons since he could stand and fell in love with the world of music and performance.

So it was always a pleasant expectation that Eren would perform for the street when everyone came together. Not only could he play well; he sang with a passion that could not be bested. It was no surprise to anyone that Eren wanted to pursue a career in music. 

Of course, as perfect as the Jaeger family came across, they did have a few skeletons in their closets. 

Still, there was nothing but love within that family. Until, of course, devastation struck.

Years later, Eren moved away from his hometown and moved in with his best friend Armin. With Armin's help he overcame his past and started working at a new club which is where his life threw him another curve ball; and a handsome one at that.


	2. Bright eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin go to work where Eren finds two new opportunities for him to go after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, wow, ohmygosh thank you all so much for nearly 100 hits already despite there not really being a first chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy this proper first chapter and are excited by the new work I'm going to produce. Let me know what you think in the comments!

"Come on Eren, we're going to be late," Armin huffed, hoisting a bag onto his shoulder. He grabbed the car keys and headed towards the apartment door, calling out into the space once more, "Seriously. You're such a diva. You know you can do your makeup at the studio yeah? You don't have to look like a model just to leave the apartment." He sighed, holding the door open and waiting impatiently.  
   
"That's where you're wrong," Eren called back, finally emerging from the bathroom with his bag over his shoulders.  
   
"The whole world is my audience, and I must look great for everyone." He snickered, grabbing his own set of car keys before joining Armin at the door and passing him. The blond merely rolled his eyes and shook his head as he closed the door behind his brunette friend.  
   
They were both heading off to work. Where did they work? Most wouldn't have thought that both young men worked at an LGBT burlesque lounge and yet, they did.  
   
Armin had been waiting tables at the lounge for the past two years, and when Eren moved in with him a few months back, Armin convinced Eren to start working at the club with him. At first, Eren wasn't to keen on the idea. He had no motivation and didn't want to be around people. But after tagging along with Armin just to see the club, he fell in love with the atmosphere and the people who worked there. There were queers left and right, drag kings and queens performing on the stage, and plenty more eccentric people managing the bar and performing songs in between the main shows.  
   
He immediately changed his mind and begged Armin to help him get a job there.  
   
And so he began working. Just as a waiter, working alongside Armin although sometimes he helped manage the bar.  
   
There was nothing not to love about Club Titan, so named because of the larger than life personalities that called it home.  
   
Even the uniform had Eren in love. Black boots, paired with either black jeans, shorts or a skirt partnered with a white shirt and black suspenders. Eren typically chose not to wear a shirt and instead he accessorised with cuffs and a shirt collar and mini tie. He was confident in his body, and the club loved the attention it brought, so they had no problems with Eren's choice of modification to the uniform. They were pretty relaxed about it all. If it made Eren enjoy his work more, then so be it.  
   
The young boys made their ways to Club Titan, just making it in time to get backstage and get ready. Everyone had their own small vanity tables to get ready with, the performers had their own area and bigger vanities of course, but everyone had a space.  
   
Eren quickly got changed into his uniform; tonight is a combination of his favourite boots, black booty shorts and his black suspenders. He put on his usual cuffs and collar before finishing off his makeup. He made sure his highlight was perfect before deeming himself complete and wandering out onto the floor.  
   
He'd only been a part of the Titan team, or 104th squad as they all called themselves since that was the address of the club, for a couple of months but he was already well known to the regulars of the club, and his personality was loved widely.  
   
Eren quickly fell into his role of wandering around the floor and taking drink orders and carrying trays around for the patrons. He was always a little bit distracted when he was on the floor because he was always too interested in the performers on the stage.  
   
The club was laid out to have most of the attention focused on the main stage, but there were small podiums located in between the tables for extra dancers to entertain. Down one hall was a series of small rooms reserved for private shows. They were typically used for buck and hens night parties, or if someone paid well enough, then they were used for private dances. That didn't happen too often because most of the performers were too busy being on stage, but every so often they decided to indulge certain patrons.  
   
All Eren wanted was to be up on that stage, surrounded by all the fabric and lights, the glitz and glam. He used to perform as a teenager but fell out of it in his later years. Since being at Club Titan, he found a new passion for performing had ignited. He started playing instruments again; he started moving and dancing again and much to Armin's slight annoyance because the brunette never stopped, Eren began to sing again.  
   
He was desperate to be on the stage, but the club owner Hanji had already turned him down once before claiming that they already had enough performers. Eren had tried to convince her that he was confident in his ability to perform just as well as everyone else, if not better. She still said no. So Eren was a little bit disappointed that he didn't get his chance to shine once more, but that didn't stop him from loving the effort everyone put into their shows.  
   
Eren was at the bar loading up his tray full of drinks when Armin suddenly appeared beside him.  
   
"Oh my god Eren it's him. He's here." The blond said, seeming slightly out of breath. He was gripping his empty drink tray close to his chest, knuckles turning pale from holding on too tight.  
   
"Who? Who's here?" Eren asked, taking a second to glance around, but no one was standing out to him. "Are you ok Armin?" He chuckled, grabbing the last few drinks and adding them to his tray.  
   
Armin took a moment to calm himself before subtly pointing in the direction of one of the booths that were across from the bar. Eren glanced over his shoulder and had a look.  
   
"The blond one, the really tall one. In the white shirt and red tie." Armin whispered as if the man could hear them from here. "He's a god I swear; I've never seen anyone so handsome." Armin was practically drooling over the man which made Eren laugh. He finally spotted who Armin was getting so excited over and well; he couldn't blame his friend for the reaction he was having.  
   
The 'god', as Armin put it, was an exceptionally tall man in a fitted suit and impeccably handsome features that reminded Eren of Captain America. He was seated in a booth with one other man of similar features; tall, blonde except he was sporting a neatly trimmed beard. Both gentlemen gave off an air of importance, and Eren figured they were probably businessmen.  
   
"Go serve his table then if you're so hot for Captain America." Eren snickered, preparing to take his drinks and make his rounds.  
   
"No, you don't understand. He's been here before, and I did serve him. But when I took his drink back to him and went to put it on the table, my hand was shaking so much I accidentally tipped it all over him Eren." Armin whined, grimacing as he remembered the ordeal. "I can't face him again."  
   
Eren just laughed at his poor uncoordinated friend.  
   
"Did he get angry at you?"  
   
"No! That's just it! He was so calm about it all. He just smiled and said 'it's alright, don't worry your pretty little head.' When I went to offer him a napkin, he held my hand for a moment and smiled at me, thanking me for my effort. Eren his face is fucking perfect." Armin sighed in remembrance, wilting as he pictured the man's face once more.  
   
"Alright, then I'll go." Eren shrugged. "Here, you take my drinks for table three, twelve and eighteen and I'll deal with Captain America and his bearded friend." He snickered, trading trays with Armin who was relieved he didn't have to relive his embarrassment.  
   
Eren made his way over to the table, and as he got closer to the two men, he quickly realised that there was, in fact, a third person, hidden behind the taller blond's. He was the complete opposite to the gentlemen he sat with. While the other two were tall, blond and clearly muscular, the third man had black hair, shaved at the nape of his neck, pale skin and a much smaller frame. Eren couldn't quite tell how muscular this patron was because he kept his suit jacket on, wheres the others had removed theirs.  
   
"Evening gentlemen, the name's Eren. Would you care for some drinks, perhaps a snack or two?" Eren smiled brightly, putting on his nicest waiter persona. The two blonds smiled back at him, but the third raven-haired man just glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to have a scowl plastered on his face and wasn't too impressed to be there. He turned his body away from Eren and watched the stage with disinterest. Clearly, someone didn't want to be here.  
   
"Good evening. I'd like a straight whiskey." Captain America was the first to speak, and Eren further understood why Armin was so weak-kneed about him. His voice was deep and smooth and carried a certain tone that gave Eren the feeling that he was used to getting what he wants.  
Eren nodded and flashed a smile his way as he took a mental note.  
   
"Just a rum and Coke for me." The second blond decided, and Eren nodded. The third patron hadn't spoken yet, so Eren leaned forward a little, trying to get his attention.  
   
"And how about you handsome? What're you after?" He smiled cheekily as the older man clearly tensed up upon being spoken to.  
Despite his focus on the black-haired man, Eren wasn't oblivious to the looks he was getting from the other two. He was used to it. Come on; he wasn't wearing a shirt and decided on booty shorts for the evening.  
   
"So you name was Eren was it? I'm Mike." The bearded individual smiled and started reaching out a hand to place on Eren's shoulder. Before he made contact with the brunette, the raven suddenly turned to face them and shot a glare at Mike who immediately withdrew his hand.  
   
"Gin and tonic. And make it snappy." He said quickly, meeting Eren's eyes for a moment. Eren felt his heart skip a beat. The man had the most beautiful steel grey coloured eyes that shone with highlights of blue and purple thanks to the lights flashing in the club.  
   
"Levi, don't be so rude." Captain America chastised lightly.  
   
"Oh shut up Erwin, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you dragging me here." The man, Levi, scowled and crossed his arms.  
   
"Don't worry bright eyes; I'll make the night worth your while." Eren winked at him before turning and walking away with their orders. All three men watched Eren go, their eyes moving over his exposed back to his ass which was sashaying shamelessly as he walked.  
   
Mike elbowed Levi playfully.  
   
"I think someone has the hots for you." He snickered, and Levi glared.  
   
"Shut the fuck up." He growled but didn't take his eyes off Eren. "But also keep your paws off. That one's mine," he added quickly.

His companions laughed and held up their hands in defeat. 

“All yours.” 

Eren returned in a flash with their drinks and set them down accordingly. He caught Levi’s gaze briefly as he placed down the raven’s gin and tonic, and winked at him once more, before smiling at all three men and wandering off to collect more orders and continue his job. 

X

About an hour later, Eren was approached by Moblit. He was both Hanji’s business and romantic partner. 

“Hey, Jaeger. Hanji wants to see you backstage. It’s an emergency.” 

Eren blinked in surprise and quickly told Armin he had to go for a minute before following Moblit’s lead. 

Once backstage he found out that Rose, one of the clubs singers and the next performer after Maria who was currently on stuff, had tripped coming down the stairs from her the dressing room and had broken her ankle. An ambulance was already on the way but there was no one else to fill in her slot on stage. 

“Everyone else already has their own sets to perform but without Rose’s performance, we’ll have a short show. I’m taking a huge risk here so you’d better prove yourself to me Eren." Hanji said when Eren asked her why he was needed.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, but his heart leapt slightly with hope. Was Hanji going to let him perform?

"What do you mean?" He questioned as Hanji started filing through a rack on outfits. 

"I'm saying I want you to perform in Rose's place. Can you?" She paused and looked at Eren curiously over the top of her glasses. Eren had begged to be able to perform time and time again, Hanji was intrigued to see if the boy could actually wow a crowd.

Eren's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course I can!" He grinned, nodding eagerly.

"Good. Get changed into this and be quick about it. You're on in five." She shoved an outfit towards Eren and shooed him towards a change room. They had all their outfits made in several sizes and for both male and females bodies, so luckily there were going to be no problems in that departments.

Eren was dressed in record time, having swapped from his uniform and into something more performance ready. The outfit consisted of knee-high black boots, high waisted booty shorts with a silver zip running up the middle and suspenders, a mock police hat and full-length gloves. The entire outfit was black and made of leather. Eren loved it.

"Ok! I'm ready! Wait, what song am I singing?" He paused, suddenly panicking.

Hanji informed him of the song choice and he sighed in relief. It was something he knew. 

Before he knew it he was waiting on the edge of the stage, watching the last of Maria's performance. Once she was finished and the audience was clapping, the curtain dropped and everyone rushed around, changing the stage decorations and getting Eren ready, front and centre. 

It was finally his time to shine and prove to Hanji that he was more than capable of handling one little song. He was going to own that stage as if no one else had ever performed on it and give the crowd a night to remember. Maybe even Levi would be impressed. 

His heart raced as the curtain began to rise and he took a deep breath. 

Showtime.


	3. Tough Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally gets to perform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow, I did not realise just how long it had been since I published the first chapter. My bad, I'm so sorry. But here's a second chapter! :D Hope you enjoy.

"Erwin I'm seriously bored. The performers here are so average it's not funny, plus I haven't seen my cute little waiter for a while now so I've lost my eye candy. I'm leaving." Levi huffed, ignoring the rising curtain on the stage, and was about to rise from his seat when a new voice suddenly took control of the room.

" _Ooh, oh... Yeah, yeah!_ "

Levi paused as he realised that voice belonged to a male, not a woman like several of the previous acts had been. 

" _Oooh, yeah yeah._ " The voice carried a passionate tone that none of the previous singers seemed to have and it intrigued Levi to find out who it was. He turned around and looked towards the stage. Upon seeing who was on the stage his jaw almost hit the table. There was Eren up on the stage, lit up with a deep red spotlight and dressed in a different outfit to what he had been previously wearing. An outfit that had Levi almost drooling over. It didn't have as much exposed skin as what the brunette had on previously but it was oh so much more seductive.

 _"I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah."_ Eren had a serious set of pipes on him and Levi could not believe his ears. The rest of the audience seemed just as surprised. Perhaps it was Eren's first time performing? Levi didn't know, nor did he care, he was simply captivated by Eren.

" _I need a, tough lover, woo!"_ Eren was hitting notes that almost shouldn't have been possible for a male, but he was smashing every single one, leaving Levi amazed each time. " _I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah._ " Levi thought for a moment, questioning why Eren was working in a club like this when he had a talent like that. He could go so far with his voice if he wanted to.

" _A tough lover, ooh yeah."_ Eren looked out at the crowd and grinned widely, the rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins was making his heart race. This was his first time performing publicly in years and he regretted not trying to perform again sooner. This was what made his life seem like it had a purpose. This is what made all the shitty things not seem quite so bad.

He began stepping forward with each beat of the song as he sang. " _When he kisses me... I get that thrill_." Holding out his hands he waved them upwards as he strutted to the edge of the stage, picking up the speed of the song. " _When he does that wiggle I won't keep still."_

The brunette looked so alive on the stage; everyone could feel his energy pulsing like a heartbeat. Erwin, who was just as interested in Eren, glanced away from him to look at Levi who was meant to be leaving. 

"So... I'll see you later then?" He asked, trying to look at both Levi and Eren's performance. The raven didn't even look at his blond friend. He just muttered something like 'maybe I'll stay, for one more show' before he sat back down and carefully crossed one leg over the other, hiding the evidence of just how much he was enjoying seeing Eren dressed the way he was and the way he moved on the stage. 

Every person in the room was clapping and cheering Eren on as he sang, which only added to the energy of his performance. He continued singing and swinging his hips, feeling them up and down as he moved. Levi was completely captivated by Eren, more so than he ever had been by a person. Levi usually kept to himself and didn't get involved with anyone beyond a single night. But Eren; Eren made Levi want to know every single detail about him. Eren was causing Levi to have emotions he hadn't had for years. He was already trying to make a plan on how to get the brat's attention outside of work. 

" _The seven sisters got nothin' on him, I'm talkin' bout a lover who's fast as the wind. Everyone will talk about, how he got me fixed. It ain't voodoo it's just that twist. He'll be the greatest lover that ever come to pass, Don Juan ain't got half the chance!"_ Eren's eyes scanned the room, making as much eye contact as he could; that was how you really left a mark on stage. You made sure  _everyone_ could see you. You made sure they were all watching. And everyone was watching. There wasn't a set of eyes that weren't on Eren and that only set the brunette's passion more on fire as he sang his heart out. He was  _not_ going to let the opportunity that Hanji had given him go to waste. 

He had forgotten momentarily about Levi in all the rush, but when he looked over to where the raven had been sitting he found himself almost scared by the intense gaze that was on him. The corner where Levi and his companions were seated was rather dark, but Eren could see the desire in the man's eyes clear as day. This only spurred him on further. 

Eren winked and bit his lip in Levi's direction when he had the chance and saw the raven shift in his seat, no doubt he was trying to keep himself in it and not let himself jump Eren on the stage. Eren's heart surged with emotion as he continued with the song.

" _Hey, hey, he'yeah! He'll make me laugh,"_ he grinned widely as if he were laughing, " _he'll make me cry,"_ he pouted and dropped his eyes to the floor, " _he'll be so tough he'll venus come alive. He'll do anything that he wants to do. Step on Jesse Jame's blue suede shoes, yeah!"_

The crowd couldn't get enough of Eren and the notes he was hitting. Shivers were sent down spines and ladies and men alike were swooning over his dance moves. Levi was struggling to keep himself in his seat. There was a fiery passion in Eren's eyes that drew him in and swallowed him up. He was not going to let this one go.

" _A tough lover, oh-oh!"_ On the last note of the music, Eren spun around on one foot, lifting his other up and slapped his ass with a cheeky grin. The lights went out a split second later and the roar of the crowd only got louder. The audience wanted more and Levi could not agree with them more.

Eren was out of breath from it all and had to take a moment to pinch himself to make sure that what he had just done had actually happened. The curtains dropped behind him and suddenly Hanji was by his side, grinning like a maniac. 

"Eren! You didn't tell you could sing like  _that!_ " She practically screamed. 

Eren beamed from ear to ear with excitement and laughed. "I tried to tell you!" 

"Ok, ok, I'm going to go to my office and work on some things I just need to ask you; Do you want to perform like this every night?" Hanji looked into Eren's eyes, a serious look glinting in her own. Eren had quickly learned that whenever there was any sort of glint in the mad woman's eyes, it meant she was up to something devious.

Eren's mind was in a whirlwind of emotion. Did he want to perform every night? What kind of question was that? He wanted to perform like this every moment of the day.

"Of course! And I can do it too." He replied, a determined shine sparkly in his eyes. Hanji smiled and clapped Eren's shoulder. 

"You continue to surprise me Eren. I love it!" She laughed that maniacal laugh of hers before quickly turning on her heels and clapping her hands in the air. "Come on people let's not stand around!" She called out to the people who had gathered on the stage to stare and talk to Eren. "We've got other sets to perform let's get a move on!"

 

x

 

Eren was still shaking from the adrenaline when he reemerged back onto the main floor, still in his 'police' outfit. Armin was upon him in a flash, grinning widely and grabbing a hold of his arms as if he had to make sure that Eren was real. The blond had to put up with Eren performing at home and hearing him complain about Hanji not giving him a chance, but now he got it!

"Holy crap Eren! That was incredible! I've never seen you perform like that! It was... it was-."

"Too good for words." Another softer voice cut in and Eren looked over towards the bar where his recently made friend Marco was smiling gently at him, absently wiping down the bar. The brunette smiled brightly at him. 

"Thanks, Marco. Would you be able to get me a drink? I'm sweating like a whore in church." He laughed and peeled himself away from Armin to go sit down at the bar for a few minutes. Hanji had told him to just go back to work on the floor for the time being, but that she would be discussing a few things with him at a later date. 

Armin returned to waiting tables after giving Eren a congratulatory hug and leaving him to have a breather.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Marco smiled, his voice only just audible over the other music of the club. He slid a glass of water down the bar where Eren caught it and took a gulp, eager for the refreshing liquid. 

"Armin is, or was, the only one who knew pretty much. He puts up with me singing at home, but he enjoys it so he doesn't mind. Bless him." Eren laughed and finished his drink. He slid the glass back to Marco who washed and then refilled the cup with vodka and orange juice which he had memorised was Eren's drink of choice. "I've been begging Hanji to let me perform. If it wasn't for the accident with Rose I wouldn't have been up there. As bad as I feel for the girl I'm a little bit thankful. Does that sound bad?" Eren laughed in embarrassment and Marco shook his head, smiling faintly. 

The freckled boy may have had a small crush on Eren, but he tried not to let it interfere with the friendship that they had built up. Especially because Marco was in a relationship with one of the DJ's; Jean.

Eren downed his drink quickly before sighing. 

"I'd better get back to work. Reckon I could get away with wearing this for the rest of the night?" He snickered and did a small twirl. Marco laughed and waved him away with a roll of his eyes. 

Across the room, Levi had been watching Eren from the moment he emerged from backstage. He died a little on the inside when he saw that the boy still had on his outfit from on the stage and couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of him.

"Uh oh, someone better warn that poor boy that Levi's onto him." Mike snickered once he had realised where Levi was staring. Erwin laughed into his drink as Levi dug his elbow in Mike's ribs. Both of Levi's companions were aware of how... protective, Levi could get over his things; especially his partners. While neither of them was going to stop Levi from going after who or what he wanted, they were both wary of the way that things had ended before and had mild concerns.

"I don't like the way that bartender is lookin' at him," Levi mumbled, his gaze never leaving the space where Eren was. He didn't miss the side glances and the little smiles that the man gave the brunette. He was about to stand up and go over to the bar when he saw Eren pick up his drink tray and begin making the rounds.

The younger boy eventually made it back to their table and Levi couldn't take his eyes off of him. He wasn't going to hide himself this time as he did when they first entered the club. Oh no. He was going to make it crystal fucking clear that he desired the waiter.

"Hello, again gents. Sorry for any delays with drinks, I got a little busy." Eren grinned and chuckled to himself. 

"No problem, your little blond friend tended to us once in the meantime," Erwin spoke up, smiling as he let his gaze move past Eren and out to where Armin was hurriedly waiting tables. 

"I prefer you," Levi said bluntly and looked up to meet Eren's gaze. He wasn't even trying to give the words a double meaning. He didn't like beating around the bush. 

Eren looked into Levi's eyes and bit his lip softly. 

"Oh yeah? I take it you're not just interested in another round of drinks then, are you?" Eren didn't like dicking around either. The smirk that lifted at the corner of Levi's lips told Eren all he needed to know. The brunette gave him a smug look back.

"Anything other than drinks costs extra." He winked. "Same order as before?" He continued, not giving Levi a chance to reply. He would have told Eren that he had more than enough money to buy literally anything the brat had to offer.

The two blonds at the table nodded, not wanting to involve themselves too much into the conversation that was clearly just between the raven and the brunette.

As Eren began to walk away to fetch their drinks, he heard Levi saying "I'll have a piece of that ass too if you don't mind." He caught himself before he laughed out loud, however, he did hear the other men at the table struggling to contain their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, bookmark and leave a kudos if you're feeling it ^_^


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Eren and Levi do some stalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I uploaded last night and am uploading again the next morning? Who am I? Ride this wave while you can everyone because I don't know when the next dry season might be XD

Since his debut, as Hanji had called it, Eren had been doing two things non-stop. 

The first was finding more music that he wanted to sing. While he had enjoyed the song choice at the club, he knew what kind of songs he was more suited to be singing. Hanji had requested that he put together a list as big as he could make it of songs that he was comfortable singing and performing. It was an easy, yet extremely difficult task for Eren. Some songs he loved and knew he could perform well, but they weren't quite the style of the club. Or others they may have suited the club perfectly simply weren't Eren's favourite cup of tea. 

Still, he compiled a list and made a playlist to go with it so that it saved Hanji the effort of finding all the songs. She was going to go over each of the songs and see where they could fit into the nightly shows.

She wanted Eren performing at least once every night and from there they would see how things go. The patrons from the club the evening Eren had performed had left happier than ever before and everyone commented to the doorman, Reiner, how much they enjoyed seeing a new face on the stage. They all hoped that they would see the brunette again. So Hanji wasn't going to disappoint them. 

The second thing Eren had been doing hadn't been quite as successful. He'd been trying to find Levi online. With only a first name to go off the task was already difficult. But after a week of stalking through Facebook, Instagram and every other social media app that Eren could find and download, he was quite sure the man didn't exist and that he had imagined it all.

"He probably just isn't the type to post anything anywhere." Armin had said when Eren complained for the millionth time about not being able to find the 'handsome, bright-eyed beauty that could cut a bitch with his jawline', as Eren had so wonderfully put it.

"Come on Armin, if there isn't one picture of him online does he even really exist?" Eren raised a brow at his friend from across the room, daring him to argue. That was an unspoken rule. Everyone knew that rule. If you didn't have at least one social media app with a picture of you on it then you didn't exist.

"You literally served him alcohol at the club a few nights ago." Armin sighed, rolling his eyes skyward before looking back at the brunette from where he stood in the kitchen, putting together some food for their lunch.

"Did I though? Or was that some dream? Maybe I was hallucinating. Must have been something in the smoke machines." Eren snorted, flopping onto his back on the couch as he continued to scroll through the list of Facebook names he was becoming too familiar with. Armin laughed softly from the kitchen and shook his head. 

"You're absolutely mad you know that?" He snorted, emerging from the kitchen carrying a tray that held two bowls of potato wedges and various dipping sauces. He placed the tray down on the coffee table and threatened to sit on Eren if the brunette didn't move over.

Eren sat up with his back on the armrest and tucked his knees to his chest. He ignored the hot food that had been placed near him and continued his futile stalking.

After a few minutes of him not touching the food, Armin huffed and plucked the phone out of Eren's hands. When Eren protested the blond simply shook his head and pointed to the food.

"You; eat. Me; search." 

"How are you going to find him?" Eren grumbled, obediently reaching for his food, "I've been trying to find this man all week and I swear to god if you find-"

"Found him." Armin chuffed delightfully, handing Eren back his phone.

"What the fuck Armin? How?!" Eren almost dropped his bowl of food as he snatched his phone back.

"I searched for Erwin instead. His name's Erwin Smith and- Oh don't give me that look. You're literally stalking someone right now, of course, I've done the same." Armin huffed when Eren flashed him a surprised look.

"Anyway, I figured since they knew each other maybe they had each other on Facebook and look at that; they do."

"Why couldn't I find him at all though?" Eren grunted, relaxing as he prepared to stalk the fuck out of the raven's profile.

"Because his name isn't spelt the same on Facebook as we've both been assuming. It's not L-E-V-I, it's R-I-V-A-I-L-L-E. I think it's French." Armin commented, picking at his food. 

"Rivaille..." Eren murmured under his breath, testing out the new word and seeing if he liked it. "I mean it's not  _too_ different I guess... But I think I prefer just basic Levi." He decided, glancing at Armin who shrugged and flipped on the TV, happy now that his friend had finally found what he was looking for. 

Eren returned his gaze to his phone. Levi had only a handful of pictures that Eren could see since they weren't Facebook friends. There was one of him standing beside Erwin who was taking a selfie much to the raven's obvious disgust. The blond looked like he was having a grand time.

There was another where it looked like a slightly younger Levi was wearing a graduation outfit and holding a scroll of paper. Clearly, he had studied and majored in something. What it was, Eren was going to do some more digging and find out.

"Levi Ackerman, huh..." He murmured quietly, biting his lip as he looked at the pictures, "I hope I see you at the club again soon."

 

x

 

On the other end of the spectrum, Levi was able to find Eren online in a matter of minutes. After initially spelling the boy's name with an 'I', Levi finally found the result he wanted. Eren Jaeger's profile stood out like a sore thumb. His profile picture was a selfie of himself winking and holding up a peace sign with his fingers. 

It was the boy's eyes that allowed Levi to confirm that it was him. He had thought so previously at the club but there was something about Eren's eyes that felt almost familiar to Levi, he just couldn't figure out how.

Eren's profile security wasn't as closed off as Levi's was and the raven was able to scroll through several of Eren's photos and posts. It was odd that to Levi that there was nothing beyond Eren's eighteenth on Facebook. Everything else was documented, but beyond that there was nothing. He thought it curious for a few minutes before shrugging and moving on. 

Several of the uploaded photos, Levi noticed, had originally been posted to Instagram. So that's where he went next and oh boy was he a happy camper.

Eren's Instagram wasn't set to private so Levi was able to cruise through all of his pictures without restriction. A lot of them were selfies and damn good ones at that. But a fair few of them were candid pictures that had been taken by someone else. 

Eren was seen hiking, at the beach, a couple of photos were of him at the gym working up what Levi internally called a delicious sweat'. Overall it seemed like the brat lead a fun life. Levi was able to deduce that the brunette had only been working at the club for a couple of months, based off of the selfies of him with other workers and one older one that was captioned 'trying out a new job today... woo... Let's see how this goes. #ClubTitan #Waiter'.

Once again Levi found that there weren't any pictures beyond celebrations of Eren's eighteenth which only made the older man more curious about the boy. Perhaps he just didn't have either social media until he was eighteen? Whatever it was, Levi was determined to find out about it one day.

The rest of his morning consisted of some more stalking in between working out, showering and having a small breakfast. It was his day off from his job and he eagerly enjoyed the free time despite the fact that he spent it at home. Cleaning. Not what most people would call fun. But Levi wasn't typically about 'fun'. 

He always woke up early enough to give his home a quick vacuum and dusting before doing his laundry and making his bed with fresh sheets every day. He didn't usually have time during his week to go through his entire house, so that's why on his days off he pulled out all the proper cleaning supplies and sported a white cloth over his mouth and nose and sterilised his home from top to bottom. Not stopping except to brew himself another cup of tea and take a breather away from the chemicals for a few minutes before continuing. 

Levi's lifestyle emanated control. From his job where he had to be on top of his game at all times, to his home where not a damn thing was out of place (God rest the poor soul who moves something out of place and doesn't return it) and it was always spotless. To, of course, his relationships.

Erwin had once joked that Levi should quit his current job and instead start up a cleaning franchise since the man was so addicted to it. After copping a punch in the bicep that left a small bruise, the blond didn't joke about it again without being wary.

Throughout his routine, Levi's mind kept wandering back to those hypnotic eyes and exotic body. He could picture Eren clear as day since he had burned the image of him into his mind. Levi wanted nothing more than to have his hands on that deliciously tanned skin, feeling every groove and muscle it had to offer. He wanted to sift his fingers through that coffee brown hair and pull on it; he wanted to know if that would hurt the brat or make him weak in the knees. He wanted to kiss every inch of skin that the boy had to offer and learn which spots made him shiver. He wanted to learn everything about Eren; all of his past, all of his habits all of the little things that made Eren: Eren.

Levi could feel himself spiralling down into an obsessive stage and for once he let himself. It had been too long since he'd last been with someone for an extended period of time and he was eager for the change of pace to his life. Perhaps this Jaeger kid would finally be the right fit for him.

He was disappointed that he hadn't been able to return to Club Titan for over a week. He didn't want to go alone just yet but Erwin wasn't free until the next weekend. So Levi had to wait.

He was glad he waited.

Erwin knew Levi wasn't keen on watching anyone but Eren regardless of whether the brunette was performing or just out waiting tables, but he also knew that Levi didn't want to appear  _too_  creepy which is why they had to go together. Erwin didn't mind. It gave him another chance to spy on the cute little blond that also waited tables there. The one that seemed to be visibly shaken up whenever they made eye contact. The one that refused to serve their table. Erwin chuckled at the memory of the young blond shaking so hard he dropped Erwin's drink onto the table and spilt it all over his work clothes. Normally he may have been a little annoyed, but the boy was so cute and apologetic that Erwin decided to let it slide. 

The older blond was always hopeful that the waiter might work up the courage to once again approach their table, but for now, he was happy letting Levi have his fun with Eren.

 

From the moment they had entered the club and been seated, Levi's gaze had been scanning the seas of heads, looking for one in particular. He spotted Eren immediately at the bar, sporting the same waiter uniform as the first time Levi had seen him. Levi decided that if the chance should ever appear before him then he would most definitely enjoy screwing Eren's brains out while he wore those little wrist cuffs and necktie. The suspenders also gave Levi several ideas on ways he could tie the brat up and leave him squirming for more.

Levi watched Eren closely, trying to make a mental note of everything he could. The first thing he picked up on was that Eren was right-handed. He always loaded the drinks onto his tray with his right hand and set them down for customers with his right hand. He also pushed his hair back more frequently with his right hand. 

Next Levi noticed how Eren kept glancing towards the door as if he was waiting for someone, in particular, to walk in. He clearly hadn't noticed that Erwin and himself were already seated. 

Lastly, Levi noticed that the moment Eren looked over and spotted him, he bit his bottom lip. It was always the right side of his bottom lip too. Levi didn't miss that. He also didn't miss the fact that Eren didn't come to their table to get their orders. He simply went straight to the bar. Much to Levi's annoyance, the freckled bartender was working. He seems to be the kind of young man who wouldn't touch someone unless he had written consent. Eren laughed at something he said while drinks were made. Levi could feel himself fighting the urge to go over and threaten Freckles not to look at Eren again but luckily Eren was already on his way over with a tray of drinks.

"I was wondering when I would see you two again." He grinned brightly, stopping at the edge of their table.

"We just can't stay away." Erwin flashed his award-winning smile, (no really it was award-winning. His coworkers had voted on it and he had a fake award that read 'most dazzling smile' sitting on his desk to prove it).

Eren winked at him playfully which made Levi bristle slightly. 

"Glad you're back. Straight whiskey for you," he said and placed Erwin's drink down before turning and setting his gaze on Levi, "and a gin and tonic for bright eyes." He smiled and bit his lip again, reaching over to hand Levi his drink.

Levi murmured a thank you and reached for his drink, never breaking their intense stare. Their fingers brushed together for a moment and Levi was sure that his hand caught on fire. A spark ignited deep within him and his mind finally snapped.

"You're so fucking _mine_." He growled quietly, holding Eren's gaze. His voice was only just audible but Eren heard him. Much to Levi's delight, he saw Eren's Adam's apple bob slightly after he sucked in a breath and a shiver run through him. 

Oh, Levi was going to have fun with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, bookmark or leave a kudos! ^_^


	5. Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another performance from Eren and a little danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok um, who am I? Three new chapters over two days? Jesus Christ I must be possessed. Y'all, please keep commenting because that has been whats been spurring me on. 
> 
> Also warning that there is some weird creeper shit at the end of this chapter so just be wary, in case you might get triggered, read at your own risk (I guess?)

Eren left the gentlemen to their drinks and took a moment to duck out the back and run to the bathroom. He needed a fucking moment to let his head stop spinning before he went back out there.

He had only seen the man twice now but Levi was well and truly under Eren's skin and in his veins. His knees felt weak as he remembered the way Levi called him ' _mine'._  Eren hadn't really been in a relationship before and the brief stunt he once had with a guy named Connie hadn't lasted long. He was too nice.

Levi did not come across as too nice. He clearly wanted Eren and something about the man gave Eren the impression that he wasn't going to stop until he had what he wanted. Much like Erwin, he seemed used to getting what he wanted.

And as badly as Eren wanted to get into bed with the godly man, he decided he was going to play first. See just how far he could drive the man before he snapped. That he doubted Armin would appreciate him jumping into bed with the first man that paid him close attention without being sure about them first.

Once Eren was calm again and he made sure that the semi he had begun sporting was no longer visible through his work shorts, he rejoined Armin and the other waiters on the floor. He avoided looking over towards Levi's table, hoping that it would drive the older man a little bit mad. It did.

Levi had watched Eren disappear for a few minutes and smirked. The brat had left in a hurry but not before Levi spotted the hard on that was starting to arise. That confirmed to him that Eren would probably be prepared to do anything the raven asked.

When the brunette came back out onto the floor Levi noticed immediately that he stopped looking towards his table every ten seconds. And that annoyed the hell out of Levi.

"He's not looking Erwin." He huffed to his friend, his eyes never leaving his prey. Erwin was tapping his foot quietly to the music that was currently playing but his eyes were also on his own little blond headed prey. 

"Maybe you scared him off with your little comment just before." He shrugged even though the raven wasn't looking at him.

"You and I both know that the little shit is just as into me as I am into him. Bet you fifty dollars he's tried looking me up on Facebook and failed because he can't spell my name." He snorted. "Ok, maybe growling at him was a little bit much but you can't look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want his little blond friend just as badly." Levi snickered, glancing away from Eren for only a moment to look at Erwin who scoffed.

"Perhaps." Was all he replied with, which just confirmed Levi's suspicions. The raven smirked before looking back out into the crowd.

 

x

 

Later into the evening, Eren slipped away backstage to start getting ready for his portion of the show. Tonight was his second time performing and he was going to have Maria and Sina as backup singers for this one. This set did originally have Rose as the third performer but since her ankle was still broken she was still out of commission. Hanji hadn't quite organised for Eren to perform every night yet and so little jobs like this were going to have to do.

He joined the girls backstage and hurriedly got dressed into his outfit. Tonight it was a mock sailors outfit that was white from head to toe. The girls had on something similar but a female version and Eren had to admit that they looked great as a group. Neither girl minded Eren being the lead singer; both of them had admitted that Eren was much better at singing than them anyway. Eren snorted and told them that they were both great and he loved hearing them sing.

The last performance ended and the stage grew dark. Everyone quickly went about redecorating and getting into position. Eren was positioned more to the front and centre while the two girls were placed behind him on either side up on little podiums. All three of them had their backs to the crowd

He was absolutely giddy with excitement as the curtains lifted and the lights illuminated the stage. The band kicked off the song as well as the backing track.

_-Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine-_

Eren and the girls chimed in together, their heads bowed, looking at the floor. " _Candyman, candyman..."_

_-_ _Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine-_

Mari spun around and posed with her hands on bent knees. " _Sweet."_

Sina turned next and looked to the side, bring her hands up to the back of her head. _"Sugar."_

Eren spun around next and caught himself with a hand on his hip and a grin on his lips. " _Candyman."_ He winked cheekily as the band took off once more and the trio started bopping to the music. " _Hey, yeah, uh!"_

 _"I met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really had me working up an appetite."_ The trio held one hand over their stomachs and circled their free hand in front of the other. " _He had tattoos up and down his arms."_ They trailed their right hand up and down their left arm and them repeated the action on the other side. " _There's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm."_ Eren did a head roll and winked once more out at the crowd which sent them crazy. " _He's a one-stop shop, makes the panties drop."_ They all turned to the side and pretended to shimmy a pair of panties down their hips and to their knees. " _He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated candyman. A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman."_

Eren once more came alive on the stage with an energy that completely swallowed up the room. No one could look anywhere else. The brunette provided a nice change up from the usual performances. Not a lot of the other male performances had quite the same pizzazz that Eren carried. 

Levi was almost drooling in his seat watching Eren dancing on the stage again. 

"I'm still wondering why someone with a set of pipes like  _that_ is working in a place like  _this."_ He questioned aloud, never taking his eyes off the stage. Every time Eren winked or did any movement with his body made Levi groan internally with desire. The brunette could move and oh boy was he making it known.

 _"Ooh yeah, yeah yeah."_ Shivers went down Levi's spine upon hearing the boy's solo vocals. As much as he was enjoying hearing the group sing, he wished that Eren was alone on the stage. 

" _He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine. We drank champagne,"_ they tipped their heads back and pretended to be drinking from a bottle, " _and we danced all night. We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise, the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline!"_ Eren's gaze sought out Levi's against the bright stage lights and he held the man's gaze. " _He's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop."_ Another wink from Eren. Another shiver for Levi.

"I'll fucking pop something in a minute." Levi groaned. Erwin just chuckled quietly, enjoying the shows; the one Eren was giving, and the comedy that was Levi trying to sit still. The blond noticed that Levi had one leg crossed firmly over the other and was having a fun time trying to keep himself in his seat. As usual.

" _Oh Woah, woah, yeah. Well by now I'm gettin' all bothered and hot,"_ the girls fanned themselves while Eren reached to the front of his shirt which didn't have buttons, but a zip instead, and he zipped it down until it was open revealing the goods underneath, " _when he kissed my mouth, he really hit the spot!"_ Eren trailed a finger across his lips before slamming a fist against the air as if he was hitting an invisible wall. " _He had lips like sugar cane~! Oh! Good things come for boys who wait."_

Eren had been looking out at the crowd again but made sure to look towards Levi's direction as he sang the last line. 

- _Tarzan and Jane were swinging on a vine-_

Maria and Sina sang alone now. " _Candyman, candyman."_

_-Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine-_

_"Candyman, Candyman. Sweet, sugar, candyman."_

Eren took on the main vocals now and Levi was living for it.

" _He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop."_ Eren danced quickly with the beat of the music, dropping to the floor in a crouch before jumping back up again.

- _Sweet, sugar, candyman-_

" _He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop."_

- _Sweet, sugar, candyman-_

_"He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby, don't stop."_

_-Sweet, sugar-_

_"He got those lips like sugar cane~! Good things come for boys who wait! He's a one-stop shop, with a real big, uh!"_ While the girls simply lifted a hand to their chin and posed a finger beside their open mouths, Eren brought his right hand down to his front and squeezed. Levi went mad internally and bit into his lip. He was  _not_ going to moan in front of Erwin.

The trio finished up their routine and posed seductively on the last note before the lights went dark and the curtain dropped. 

Once again Eren's heart was racing like there was no tomorrow and he almost squealed in delight. 

"Girls that was so great! Holy fuck, I feel amazing!" He whooped, grinning widely. The girls laughed at him. While they still enjoyed performing, it was a usual gig for them, so the hype wasn't quite as intense, but Eren's excitement did make them feel good about their performance.

After getting changed, Eren went back out onto the floor, riding the high of his performance. He performed later into the night than usual so he didn't have very long left of his shift. He was kept fairly busy with serving other patrons since a lot of them wanted to talk about Eren's show and asking whether it was going to become a regular thing at the club. Eren just shrugged as if he wasn't sure and smiled, moving around the room.

He was finally able to return with more drinks to Levi and Erwin's table with a wide smile. 

"How'd you like tonight's performance?" He asked, setting their drinks down and loading up their empty glasses onto his tray. 

"Excellent, just like last time." Erwin smiled almost proudly and was almost inclined to give Eren a pat on the shoulder, but something told him that Levi wouldn't appreciate him touching what he had claimed as his. 

"Thanks, handsome," Eren gave him a playful wink before looking at Levi. He was the one he really wanted an opinion out of. The raven looked up at the brunette with a carnal desire glinting in his eyes that made Eren feel weak. Oh, how badly he wanted to say yes to Levi's unasked question and run away with him forever.

"I could watch you perform all day and night," Levi said, tilting his head slightly to look Eren up and down with a slow gaze. He saw the boy shudder slightly and swallow, collecting himself before responding.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but that might just happen." He grinned, clearly very excited about the idea. "Hanji, the club owner, says I might just be able to perform every day. Will you come and watch me when that happens?" Eren's eyes were wide and almost begging Levi to say yes.

And he did.

"Of course." 

Erwin looked at his friend knowing full well that Levi, much like himself, would not be able to attend the club  _every_ night. But he said nothing and let the two have their moment. He didn’t want to put a damper on the happy smile Eren had when he heard Levi say yes. 

 

X

 

Once the night ended and the club was closed, Eren and Armin headed out to their cars ready to go home. While Armin got into his car and drove home, Eren popped over the nearby late night cafe to get a hot chocolate; it was a bit of a ritual he had built up. He enjoyed the little chats he had with the young girl named Petra that worked there.

As he began walking back towards his car he became aware of a figure walking through the parking lot towards him. He tried ignoring the individual but that became hard to do when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed at Eren and pushed him face first against the door of his car. His drink dropped to the ground and spilled over the concrete.

“You’re an even sweeter thing in person.” The stranger breathed before taking an unsettlingly deep breath, his nose pressed to Eren’s neck. 

The brunette stiffened and tried to wriggle free but his hands were pinned. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Eren snapped, his heart rate increasing. 

“I’ve been watching you at the club for a while now. Always so cute in your little booty shorts and waiter aesthetic. And then you went and started singing,” they groaned, “you just keep getting better.” 

“Get your fucking hands off me. Who the fuck are you?” Eren yelled, angry at the stranger and even more so at the fact that he couldn’t break free from them. 

“Your number one fan maybe?” They chuckled into Erens ear and the brunette shuddered in disgust. Eren had had plenty of people in the club smack him on the ass as he walked by, several people had tried giving him their number, but none of them had ever gone this far.

He was about to call out for help when the pressure against his back suddenly lifted. He spun around ready to punch whoever had touched him but he came to realise that Levi had beaten him to it. 

The shorter man had grabbed the back of the stranger’s shirt and hauled him off Eren with a strength that was surprising for a man his size. 

He punched the man in his stomach and when he doubled over, Levi grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down while bringing his knee up to connect with his face. 

“Touch Eren again and that will be the last time you touch anything.” He growled, venom dripping from his voice. 

The man tried to stand up and face Levi but Levi swiftly hooked his foot around the other man's ankles and sent him falling to the floor. 

When he rose again he scurried away into the dark. 

“Are you alright?” Levi turned around to look at Eren and cast a quick eye over him. Asides from looking shocked and a little scared, he seemed unharmed. “Didn’t he touch you?” 

Eren blinked a few times before responding. “Huh? Oh. No. I mean asides from sniffing my neck.” Eren shuddered again in disgust. “Thanks for that by the way. How’d you know I was here?” Eren asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I was waiting for you in my car,” Levi nodded to a sleek black car on the other side of the car park, “although my approach would have been something a little less psychotic.” He snorted a laugh. Eren laughed too. Somehow it was less creepy when Levi said he had been waiting for him.

“I see, any particular reason you were waiting for me, bright eyes?” Eren shook off the remaining thoughts of how the situation with the stranger could have turned out and instead focused on the fact that his handsome patron had been waiting for him. 

“Was going to ask if you wanted a lift home, or perhaps a trip to my place?” Levi offered, casually leaning his weight to one leg and loosely crossing his arms. 

Erens heart raced. Finally, he had a chance to interact with Levi in ways that weren't just sly comments and cheeky stares. “Sure. Uh to go to your place that is.” He laughed softly. 

Levi smirked softly and inclined his head indicating for Eren to follow. 

“Come on then, let's go."


	6. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's at Levi's place and they hang out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I cannot even imagine how much y'all much hate me for how lazy I am with my chapters. But here you go! It's probably trash but it's something! haha

Levi held open the door of his car for Eren like a true gentleman. Eren almost blushed as he descended into the stylish leather seat. As Levi walked around to the driver's side, Eren took a moment to think and let his heart rest. This car probably cost more than a year's worth of rent for his apartment. He swallowed heavily and tried to be calm.

"Do you want anything before we get to my place?" Levi asked as he slipped into the vehicle and turned it on. The low purr of the engine gave Eren goosebumps. He wasn't much of a car person but he was a sucker for a nice looking ride and a handsome man behind the wheel. He thought for a moment that he would have loved to swing through the drive-thru or something but he decided against it. He didn't want Levi to think badly of his food habits.

"No thanks, handsome, I'm fine." He chuckled and smiled over at Levi who gave a half smile back before pulling out of the parking lot and racing out into the streets. 

Levi wasn't a reckless driver per say, but he wasn't exactly going the speed limit either. Eren unconsciously gripped the sides of his seats as they sped around a corner. He wasn't scared, however. For some reason, he immediately trusted Levi despite not knowing anything about him further than his drink of choice and that he graduated. Instead of fear, Eren was greeted with waves of adrenaline as Levi drove. Since it was late, there wasn't much traffic around and Levi had the streets mainly to himself. 

"Do you always drive like you're running out of time for something?" Eren laughed, feeling his excitement grow. Levi chuckled, his voice low and soft. 

"Not always. Sometimes I am unfortunately not the only one on the road." He snorted before entering a suburb that had Eren sweating. Toorak. The most expensive area of Melbourne to live in. Eren looked around in awe as the scenery changed and the buildings became more luxurious and expensive. Toorak was an easy thirty-minute drive from where Eren and Armin lived in Maidstone; the cheapest area of Melbourne to rent. Eren was secretly happy that Levi didn't live too far away. At least they were within driving distance of each other. 

Eren could picture himself driving up to spend weekends with Levi and perhaps-

He shook the thoughts away. He was getting way too ahead of himself. He had just met the man.

"What kind of job do you have that lets you live in  _this_ part of town, goddamn?" Eren muttered, looking out the tinted window and at the surrounds. Since it was nearly midnight there wasn't much beyond street lights and porch lights to illuminate the area and yet Eren could still feel how expensive everything around him was.

"I'm an ER doctor," Levi stated casually as if that was an everyday job. He didn't miss how Eren's jaw dropped slightly. 

"You're a doctor?" Eren repeated, surprised and slightly apprehensive. He hadn't had a good relationship with doctors in the past. 

"Is that a problem?" Levi asked, his gaze sliding over to Eren. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stab you with anything," he looked back to the road with a smirk, "unless you want me to." 

Eren's mild fear was washed away with the cheeky smile Levi wore. "Heh, maybe I do. That's for me to know and you to find out." He replied smugly, shifting to a more comfortable position in his seat. Levi laughed softly under his breath but didn't say anything.

"So that must be what that graduation picture on Facebook is right?" Eren didn't catch himself in time.

"You found my Facebook?" Levi queried, sounding surprised. 

"Oh... Uh, yeah."

"Dammit. I guess I owe Erwin..." Levi muttered.

"Well, actually I didn't find it right away. I was spelling your name wrong. It was Armin who found you. He had been stalking Erwin and saw that you two were friends. What's with the spelling of your name by the way?" Eren asked.

"Huh... Maybe I don't owe Erwin then." Levi snickered. "My name has French origin but the Rivaille spelling is usually too confusing for people so Levi is just easier."

"Ahh. That makes sense. I like Levi better anyway." Eren smiled and looked back out the window. He didn't see Levi smile softly at the comment. 

x

Eventually, they turned down a street and Levi slowed down before turning into a driveway. Eren leaned against the window to see what Levi's house looked like and his breath caught in his throat. So this is what the people of Toorak were living like. 

Levi pushed a button in the roof of his car and came to a stop while the gate blocking the rest of the driveway way began to slowly open. They proceeded down the driveway and the gate closed automatically behind them. Eren jaw hit the ground as he looked up at Levi's house. It was white with a navy blue roof and blue trimmings. In front of it were bushes trimmed low and carefully surrounding the path that wound around the house. The front yard was empty with perfectly mowed, bright green grass and square stones making a small path to the house. There was a fountain off to the right, lit up from underneath. A sculpted pegasus stood on its hind legs with water shooting out of its mouth and down its back.

The house itself had tall windows on almost every wall and it was lit up brightly, making it seem welcoming. 

Levi drove along the left side of the house and pushed another button in the roof to open a garage door. 

"Look at you with all your fancy extras." Eren laughed as they came to a stop. Levi shrugged and gave the brunette a smug smile.

"Anything to make life easier."

They exited the car and Eren stood patiently while Levi closed the garage door. Glancing around Eren saw that the area was neatly organised from labelled tubs on a metal shelf to a wall with various tools hanging carefully on nails. Behind each tool was a black outline of that particular item as if to remind someone that each tool had its own place.

Clearly, Levi was very particular about how things had to be laid out. Eren found that very intriguing about the man. The more time he spent letting his brain think about the raven, the more Eren just wanted to know everything about him. 

"Come on, this way," Levi called from the other side of the garage, opening a door that opened up to the rest of the house. Eren obediently followed after the man and had to catch himself from swearing when he saw the interior of the house. 

"Jesus Christ, how much money do you fucking  _make_?" Eren breathed, not meaning to ask about Levi's personal finances but it was hard to not to. The house was spotless from top to bottom as if it had been professionally detailed and it almost sparkled with the reflection of the lights. Eren was careful not to move too quickly, fearful that he might bump into something and shatter it. He had no doubts that Levi would be able to replace it, but he didn't want to put the man into that situation. In the back of Eren's mind he had a brief though about what it would be like to have Levi as a sugar daddy; what sort of relationship would they have?

"Enough," Levi smirked in response and took off his suit jacket before hanging it up. Without the overcoat, Eren was finally able to see the definition of Levi's muscles through his shirt and he was very pleased with the view. Levi didn't miss the look Eren was giving him as he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, showing off his toned forearms and he chuckled softly, walking into the house. The brat had no shame. 

"Want a drink of any kind? Tea, coffee, alcohol?" He asked, heading to the stove and turning it on the brew the kettle. As much fun as getting drunk with Eren may have sounded, Levi did have work the next day and he would prefer not to get drunk beforehand. 

"Uh... Whatever you're having handsome." Eren smiled and slowly made his way around the open kitchen and dining area. Levi nodded and silently began to prepare two cups of black tea. 

“I would have to sell my own liver and the livers of each of my friends to even dream about affording a place like this.” He swooned, eyeing the detail of everything from the faint patterns in the curtains to the way the man had his magazines organised in a rack on a side table. 

Every last bit of his house was perfect. Eren could not stop imagining about what it would be like to live so comfortably. 

“Real talk; what do you think about being my sugar daddy?” He snorted, glancing back at Levi who he noticed was already watching Eren with a curious gaze. The Doctor smirked and raised an eyebrow, loosely crossing his arms over his chest.

”What would I get out of it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Eren seemed to ponder this for half a second.

”Whatever you want honestly,” he chuckled and moved to sit down on one of the bar stools and lean on the kitchen counter, “dates, blowjobs, sex, cuddles... Hell, I’ll send you pictures of my feet if you’re into weird shit like that.” He laughed loudly and then even harder upon seeing Levi’s obvious disgust. 

“Good god I hope you’re fucking kidding. That’s horrid.” The raven commented, wrinkling his nose and closing his eyes, trying not to picture feet. Although in the back of his mind he thought that if they were Eren’s it might not be so bad. 

Eren wiped away a tear of laughter. 

“I am, at least about the last one.” His laughter slowly eased and he bit his bottom lip. “It must be nice though to live in such a comfortable space.”

”Compared to the dumps I used to live in, yeah, it’s much nicer.” Levi turned his back to Eren to pour the now boiled water from the kettle and began making their teas. "How do you like it?" Levi asked over his shoulder, reaching for the container of sugar. Eren snickered behind him. 

"From behind." He grinned as Levi dropped the teaspoon he was holding and looked back at Eren with a smirk. 

"Oh, I'm sure you do." He winked which made Eren's cheeks warm. 

"Um, ah, two sugars and milk, please." Levi nodded and proceeded to make the drinks. 

"So Eren, tell me, how did you come to work at the club?" Levi asked, deciding that he was going to use this opportunity to learn as much as he could about the younger man, in particular, he was determined to find about his youth because he was still curious as to why there was nothing on his social media from before he was eighteen.

Eren took a sip from his tea before placing it down, both hands wrapped around the ceramic mug. 

"Well Armin has been working there for over two years now and when I moved in with him he offered to help me get a new job; at first I wasn't to keen on it but after going with him just to scope out the club I fell in love with it all and almost begged him to get me a job. I've been just waiting tables for a couple of months and as you know, have now started performing." Eren grinned as he spoke, the passion clear in his expression.

"You said you were going to be performing every night yes?" Levi rested his forearms on the counter, watching Eren with an interested gaze. There was just something about Eren's energy that kept drawing Levi in and making him want to get under his skin.

Eren's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. 

"Yes! It might not be for a week or two but yes I will be on every night that the clubs open. Normally it rotates through everyone and usually, they perform every two days or so. Depends on the act," Eren explained, taking a sip in between his sentences, "but Hanji likes the idea of the potential crowd that I might draw and honestly; I would kill to be able to perform all night." He sighed dreamily, looking vaguely into the distance for a moment. It was at that moment when Eren was distracted, that Levi truly felt his heart skip a beat. He was never going to stop until he had Eren in his arms and there was nothing, and no one, in between them. 

Eren blinked before shaking his head and clearing his throat. His gaze returned to Levi and he leaned forward eagerly. 

"You said you would come to watch me perform, right?" He asked. He knew that it was probably weird to ask a man he didn't really know to come and watch him perform, but he couldn't help but want to include Levi in his life more. Levi faltered for a moment before smiling.

"I'll try my best to be there but my job, more often than not, ends up either draining me or going further into the night than I'd prefer." He saw the boy pout slightly. "Hey now, I said I would try." He scolded faintly. 

"Oh no it's fine, I'll just have to find some other bright-eyed god to wink at when you're not there."  He smirked, leaning in further with a playful glint in his eyes.

Even though he knew it was a joke, Levi's muscles tensed with jealousy. 

"I'll be there." He growled quietly, more to himself than to Eren. The raven's voice gave Eren chills and he let out a slow, controlled breath. He was not going to let himself get aroused again like he had the last time he heard Levi speak like that.

"You're a tad bit possessive aren't you?" He joked, meeting Levi's gaze. 

"I try not to be," Levi said quietly, unconsciously leaning further forward to be closer to the brunette, "but I just can't seem to help it with you..." They had both slowly closed the space between them and their faces were barely a hands width apart considering how narrow the kitchen bench was. 

"I don't mind it..." Eren murmured, glancing from Levi's eyes to his lips. He licked his own lips slowly, almost hungry with the desire to kiss the man. He noticed Levi subtly trying to close the gap and was very prepared to let the man do whatever he wanted. However, they were rudely interrupted by the ringing of Eren's phone. He pulled back much to Levi's annoyance and pulled his phone from his pocket, checking to see who was calling. Levi could have broken Erne's phone then and there for destroying the moment they were having but he restrained himself from doing so.

"Hey, Armin what's up? I'm fine, I'm at, uh... Levi's place." Eren glanced at Levi with a slight smirk. He didn't miss the fact that Levi was watching him carefully, as if he was going to disappear from in front of him. "No I'm not going to spend the night you dunce, we have work tomorrow." Eren rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah, duh of course it'd be nice to stay but I ain't going to impose on him like that." 

Levi chuckled to himself as he took both of their mugs to the sink; rinsing them and then placing them into the dishwasher.

"I'll be home soon  _mum_." Eren sighed and hung up on Armin. "Sorry about that handsome, and sorry to ask but can I have a lift home?" He laughed almost in a shy manner. "I don't live within walking distance."

Levi nodded and grabbed his keys from the table. "Course. I'd rather see you home safely then let you wander the streets or get into a car with a stranger."

Eren snorted, but smiled. "I mean, you're  _kind of_ a stranger." Levi looked at him quietly for a moment as they headed back into the garage and he decided he was going to change that thought.

"My name's Levi Ackerman, I'm an ER Doctor at the Stohess hospital, have been for nearly ten years," they slid into Levi's car and he continued talking as he pulled out of the drive way and out onto the empty streets, "I live in this area of town as to not remind myself of my past, I'm thirty three and I've known Erwin and Mike since I was a young teen." Eren stared at Levi as he listed off various bits of information about himself. "There you go. I'm not a  _kind of_  stranger anymore." He snickered. 

"Well... I guess so- Wait you're thirty three? Fuck off, you are not." Eren scoffed. "You look like you're twenty five or something." 

"Exercise and a healthy diet." Levi said simply.

"Ah, damn, no more cheeseburgers for me then." Levi laughed and laughed harder when Levi turned up his nose in disgust. 

"You need to come around for dinner sometime and I'll cook you some real food." Levi offered casually.

"Oh? What's this? Already planning our first date are you? But sure, I'd love to come over again."

 

The car drive was over quicker than Eren wanted it to be and he sighed upon seeing his home. 

"Well... I guess I'd better go... Thanks for the lift handsome, I'll catch you around." Before Levi could say or do anything Eren unbuckled his seat belt and shifted to lean across the space between them and give Levi a quick peck on the cheek. He winked as he pulled away and left the car, leaving Levi to sit in mild shock and arousal. 

"God fucking dammit it Eren," Levi breathed as he pulled away once he saw Eren enter his home. "you're going to be the death of me."


	7. Why don't you do right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another performance and a cheeky picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... It didn't take me a million years to update. Let's see how long we can keep this ball rolling.   
> Also this is the song Eren's singing; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-bTnez0tqI

( [www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-bTnez0tqI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-bTnez0tqI) This is the song that Eren is singing)

Eren had trouble sleeping that night; he was so worked up. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he actually made a move on Levi. Granted, it was only a small one, but it still had his heart racing. He told himself he would get to know Levi a little more before letting anything else happen. One part of him thought he was crazy, flirting and kissing someone he simply didn't know. Yet the other half of him was going mental over the thought of the two of them together. He couldn't help but want to further tease the man and with a possessive attitude like the one Levi had started displaying, who wouldn't want to stir a little trouble? 

x

The next night at the club flowed like usual. Eren started off waiting on tables and keeping an eager eye out for a certain someone to come through the doors. He was particularly hopeful about Levi being there because he knew that the raven would die if he missed out on this performance and heard about it later.

About twenty minutes before Eren was set to perform, as he was fixing up a few drink orders before heading backstage to get ready, Marco nudged his hand. 

"What's up?" He asked, glancing at the freckled boy. Marco simply nodded towards a corner and passed him two drinks. A straight whiskey and a gin and tonic. Eren grinned and almost jumped as he grabbed the drinks and turned. Once he spotted the table where his favourite patrons were seated, he noted that Levi already had his gaze locked onto Eren. The stare sent shivers down Eren's spine as he confidently waltzed over to their table. 

"Evening gents, how are we tonight?" He asked, a dazzling smile on his lips as he placed their drinks down. Erwin smiled kindly, briefly looking at Eren before averting his gaze, knowing that Levi would be aware of how much time his eyes lingered on the boy. 

"I'm well." The blonde said politely before turning to lean back and try and spot the brunette's friend. Once he had found his little piece of eye candy he almost ignored Eren after that. Not that it really mattered, Eren's attention was totally on Levi.

"Evening brat, we meet again," Levi smirked as he reached for his drink and took a sip, never letting his eyes look away from Eren's. There was still something about those green, complicated orbs that rang familiar to Levi but he still couldn't place it. 

"How surprising," Eren snickered, "I can't stick around, I've gotta run some more drinks around and then I'll be up on stage." He winked before trotting off with purpose, quickly delivering the drinks that were waiting and then disappearing backstage. 

"Oh goodie, good thing I wore tight jeans tonight." Levi snorted, looking towards the current performance on the stage with mild boredom. The only thing worth watching was Eren.

It felt like forever before Levi saw Eren again. It wasn't until the stage lights dimmed and the curtains drew closed that Levi grew excited. Eren was going to be coming on soon. The heavy curtains slowly pulled open again but the stage remained dark. There was faint clapping by the crowd as they prepared for the next stage of entertainment. 

"I got plenty money nineteen... twenty-two." Eren voice cut through the silence in a low and breathy tone. A spotlight slowly illuminated him on the stage and Levi felt his breath hitch. Good god, who gave the brat permission to look that delectable? He was wearing a suit, but not just any old suit, oh no, not Eren. Instead, it was a deep red tone with brighter red sparkles and glitters adorning the entire outfit. The spotlight just made Eren glow on the stage. He stood behind an older fashioned microphone which he gently cupped with one had. A low bass note kicked in as music and Eren began slowly clicking his fingers with his free hand along with the beat. 

"You let other rich men make a... Fool of you; why don't you do right," Eren's voice was slow and he dragged out the low notes, his voice caressing the audience while a piano began playing slowly, "like some other gals do?" The brunette looked out into the crowd as he sang, slowly swaying his hips back and forth, keeping the tempo slow. He was certainly used to more upbeat and fast songs, but he thoroughly enjoyed putting on something a little slower and controlled. 

"Let's get outta here... I got some money for you." Eren glanced around the audience and smiled inwardly, every pair of eyes was on him; just the way he liked it. "You're sittin' there wonderin' what it's all about. If you ain't got no money they will... put you out. Why don't you do right, like some other gals do?" As Eren sang he slowly reached down with his hand and began unbuttoning hit suit jacket with the beat of the music. Underneath was another red and glittery vest that was already open and exposing Eren's toned chest. The crowd swooned and Levi felt something swell. 

"Let's get outta here... I got some money for you." Eren winked and bit his lip slowly as he stepped away from the old microphone and began descending the few steps that lead off the stage and into the crowd. His voice still rang clear when he began singing again thanks to the mic that was placed neatly against his cheek. The old microphone was just for show and it tied in nicely with the old jazz theme that this song carried.

"Now if you had prepared twenty years ago," Eren's voice dropped a few octaves and Levi felt himself shudder, normally Eren's voice wasn't that deep but holy fuck did he enjoy it, "you wouldn't be wanderin' out from door, to door. Why don't do right... Like some other gals do?" Eren proceeded to wander through the crowd and past tables, seductively swaying his hips as he walked and lightly dragging his fingertips along the backs of chairs. Levi licked his lips slowly as he was the shimmering god walk through the lesser mortals. God, he could just eat Eren up then and there. 

Eren's leaned down to one table next to him where a young lady was looking up at him with dreamy eyes and he smiled at her. 

"Let's get outta here... I got some money for you..." From his coat pocket, Eren produced a twenty dollar note folded in half and passed it to the girl with a wink. He proceeded to walk through the crowd slowly, smirking occasionally as he repeated the previous line of the song. As he came closer to Levi's table, the raven got an idea. He had brought with him tonight a piece of paper with his number on it to give to Eren in case he didn't get a chance to properly talk to him once the night was over. Taking a one hundred dollar bill from his wallet, he folded the paper within the note and held it up, waving it casually in the air at Eren. The motion caught Eren's attention and he walked towards Levi and Erwin's table with a wide smirk.

"Why dontcha, do right... Like some other gals..." He paused the line for a moment as he reached Levi's table and leaned on his elbows and drew close to Levi. With a signature lip bit and a wink, he playfully took the note from Levi between his fingers and took in a breath. Wow, Levi's cologne smelled amazing. "Do?" He let out the last word of the song in a higher and breathier note as he drew back from Levi and made his way back onto the stage. As the last few piano keys played out, he brought a hand up to his lips and, keeping eye contact with Levi, blew the man a sensual kiss before the spotlight cut out and the curtains drew to a close in front of him. 

"I have to have him Erwin." Was all Levi said as he took a sip of his drink. 

Backstage Eren was shaking as he unfolded the note that Levi had given him. He screamed internally as he realised that he now had Levi's phone number. What should his first message be? He fumbled with his phone as he walked towards the backstage bathroom to have a break. After creating a new contact for Levi he sat staring at the blank space where he could type a message. He pondered for about a minute before smirking to himself and preparing to send his first message.

Levi felt his phone buzz and curious puled it from his pocket to question who was texting him this late. It was an unfamiliar number claiming that they wanted to send a picture to Levi. Curious, he accepted it and almost choked as an image of Eren loaded. The fucking boy was very obviously naked, standing in front of a mirror that was lined with bright white lights. The lightly made Eren's skin glow and it helped his defined muscles to cast shadows on his skin. Eren had nothing on except for the red glitter jacket from his performance, it was unbuttoned and shimmering. His right hand held his phone while his left was tugging on the corner of his jacket, pulling it down just far enough to cover his junk; but enough was revealed to leave Levi drooling as he pictured what Eren would look like completely naked.

He cleared his throat before he became too caught up in the image. He slipped his phone back into his pocket but not before saving the picture to his gallery. 

When Eren reappeared from backstage he was, to Levi's disappointment, clothed in his usual uniform and after having a quick chat he began making rounds of drinks. He hadn't looked over towards Levi's table and it was making the raven antsy.

"Are you alright Levi? What's wrong? Your pretty boy not paying you enough attention?" Erwin snickered as he looked at his friend who resembled a hawk waiting to swoop in to catch a rabbit. 

"Fuck off Blondie. But yes, you're right." Levi mumbled, growing impatient. When Eren took too long to come back to their table he downed the rest of his drink before sliding out from the booth. 

"Go get 'em tiger." Erwin snickered, sipping his own drink as he watched Armin wandering around taking orders. One day the boy might gather up the courage to come serve him again. One day.

Levi waited until Eren returned to the bar before quietly coming up behind him. 

"Lovely jacket you had on." He said quietly to the brunette who jumped slightly before turning around with a grin and a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hm, I thought so too. Tell you what though it's a lot nicer when it comes off." He winked and leaned back against the bar, exposing his deliciously muscled chest. 

"Oh I bet." Levi smirked, leaning forward slightly to rest one hand on the bar, surrounding Eren on one side. "Your performance was really great tonight though, seriously. Had me drooling." He chuckled, biting his lip slightly. 

Eren visibly wilted. "Really? I was so nervous about this one because I was going to be off stage for some of it," He laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You certainly added a nice touch to it at the end, thanks." Eren smirked. "Do you want that money back?"

"Nah, buy yourself something nice." Levi snorted. "I won't miss it." 

Eren rolled his eyes playfully. "Mr cash cash money over here everyone."He mocked with a smile. "But thank you..." 

Levi shrugged. "It's no problem."

"As sad as I am to say it, I should probably get back to serving now handsome, I'll be at your table soon." He winked and turned around to grab his tray of drinks. Levi nodded and returned to his table feeling somewhat triumphant that he was able to make Eren wilt like that. Being able to have that kind of control over someone made Levi's head spin. Oh Eren was going to be so much fun to play with.

 

 

 

 


End file.
